In general, a spinning reel includes a reel unit, a rotor that is rotatably supported on the reel unit, and a spool that is disposed in front of the rotor and fishing line is wound on the outer periphery thereof.
This type of spool includes a bobbin trunk that fishing line is wound around the outer periphery thereof, a front flange portion that is mounted to the front end portion of the bobbin trunk and the diameter thereof is formed to be larger than the maximum outer diameter of the bobbin trunk, and a skirt portion that is mounted to the rear end portion of the bobbin trunk and is formed in a tubular shape with a diameter larger than the maximum outer diameter of the bobbin trunk. Also, as to a front drag spinning reel, a variety of mechanisms such as a drag mechanism including a plurality of drag plates and a sound producing mechanism for producing sounds during an operation of the drag mechanism are accommodated in the interior of the bobbin trunk. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-81097 discloses such reel as an example.
This type of sound producing mechanism includes a plate-shaped member that is made of a synthetic resin and is mounted to the rear end portion of the bobbin trunk through a separate attachment base, and a disk-shaped member that is disposed to make contact with the plate-shaped member and accordingly produces sounds. The attachment base is a circular arc-shaped member that is formed to fit the inner periphery of the rear end portion of the bobbin trunk, and is fastened onto the rear end of the bobbin trunk by a screw. A spool shaft is engaged with the inner periphery of the disk-shaped member such that it is not allowed to rotate and move in a front-to-rear direction. Thus, the disk-shaped member functions as a spool receiving member for restricting the backward movement of the spool. In addition, a concave-convex portion is formed on the outer periphery of the disk-shaped member. The disk-shaped member is configured to makes contact with the concave-convex portion when the disk-shaped member and the plate-shaped member relatively rotate, and thus produces sounds.